


Mommy And Mama

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic where Quinn and Santana have a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy And Mama

“Mommy!” A little girl shouted and ran to Quinn, her blonde hair streaming behind her. Santana’s heels clacked loudly as she entered the kitchen behind their daughter.

Quinn laughed as the girl hugged her around the waist and turned to Santana. “Hi, baby.”

Santana deposited her shoes then padded across the room to her two blondes, giving the blonde a quick kiss and ruffled the daughter blonde’s hair. “So you’ll never guess what Sophie did today,” the brunette said, smirking down at the little girl.

Quinn looked between Santana and their daughter, whose face was still buried in her stomach as if she were hiding, and raised a brow. “Well, are you going to tell me?”

“She punched that annoying little Johanson brat,” Santana said, trying to hide just how much she wanted to grin with pride.

Sophie buried her face deeper into Quinn’s shirt but she put her hands on the girl’s shoudlers, forcing her to come up for air. “Sophie? Do you have anything to say? You can’t just go around punching people.”

Santana snorted slightly in the background and Quinn turned to glare at her. It was sort of hard to drive home these lessons when they weren't on the same parental page. But Quinn could understand why Santana found this amusing. It wasn't as if they hadn't done their fair share of punching people in their day. But those were of course different circumstances. And they were older now and responsible for setting a good example for their daughter.

"Soph?" Quinn prompted again.

The little blonde removed her mother's hands from her shoulders then crossed her arms (Quinn couldn't help but notice just how much she looked like Santana when she did that. It was actually quite scary.) before speaking. "Mommy it wasn't my fault. He was being an ass."

"Santana, tell your daughter she can't say that word," Quinn interrupted and looked over at her.

"Um, yeah, your mom's right, don't say that and stuff," Santana said, half-heartedly then focused on looking at a piece of her hair.

"Mama taught me that word anyway," Sophie said, rolling her eyes.

"Santana--"

"Anyway," Sophie said loudly, talking over both her moms, "He said that I was a freak because I had two moms. So I punched him."

Quinn brought up a hand to her face, rubbing at her cheeks in embarrassment. "Sweetie, you can't punch people. Even if they deserve it."

"Yeah, we'll just teach you the finer points of verbal abuse," Santana chipped in, letting the hair she was examining fall back around her shoulders.

"Santana--"

Sophie just giggled at her mothers. "Fine. I won't do it again. Can I go play now?"

"Yeah, go," Quinn said, her tone a mixture of amused and resigned, "Your mama and I have some things to talk about."

With that, Sophie ran off and quickly Santana had her arms around Quinn's waist, pulling the blonde's head to rest on her shoulder. "Just relax, we were way worse at her age."

Quinn leaned into Santana. "I know, you're right. But--"

Santana cut her off and lifted her face for a quick kiss. "But nothing. I'll talk with her."

"And--"

"Yes, and I'll stop teaching her swear words," Santana interrupted, finishing Quinn's sentence.

"Thanks. I love you." Quinn gave Santana a more thorough kiss before pulling back. "Now go talk to her, dinner in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Santana sassed then gave Quinn another kiss.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth,” Quinn said back with a smirk as Santana started walking out of the room.

“Nope. And tonight, I’ll show you what else I reserve specially for you,” Santana replied, turning around briefly to give the blonde a mischievous look, before walking out of sight.

"Can't wait," Quinn said to herself under her breath, then went off to make dinner.


End file.
